(Little) Death in Venice
by Curleyswife3
Summary: Il Carnevale di Venezia non è forse il regno privilegiato delle maschere? E allora perché non immaginare anche le nostre familiari M.A.S.K. in una situazione del genere? Gloria Baker ha una speranza. T-BOB ha una missione. Vanessa Warfield ha un segreto. Sly Rax ha un grosso problema. Rating M per una scena di sesso e un po' di parolacce sparse qui e là.
1. Chapter 1

Una delle cose che ho amato di più in M.A.S.K. è la sua bellissima sigla, così sprintosa che ti consentiva persino di sopportare gli episodi più loffi.

Allora ho pensato: perché non mettere anche qui una bella sigla di apertura e una di chiusura, che fossero in armonia con la storia e insieme richiamassero le mai dimenticate sonorità degli anni ottanta?

Il passo successivo è stato scegliere i Rondò Veneziano, mitico ensemble italiano ispirato alla musica barocca, ma mescolata con accenti pop e rock, che all'epoca andavano per la maggiore.

Quindi, se vi va, cercate i vari video e calatevi nella magica atmosfera veneziana.

Non a caso il pezzo iniziale s'intitola "Odissea Veneziana", quello centrale "Armonie" e quello finale…pensate un po'… "Casanova" (!).

Uaz, uaz, so' perfida. Lo so.

Allo stesso modo, vi consiglio di mettere su il video dell'aria della meravigliosa opera di Puccini (non per niente è Pavarotti…) e andate avanti con la lettura, così l'insieme è più suggestivo; vale anche per il bellissimo pezzo successivo.

Chiaramente i personaggi sono catapultati in un'atmosfera lontana anni luce rispetto al contesto tradizionale in cui si muovono: a me piaceva proprio il fatto di immaginarli alle prese con qualcosa di completamente diverso e vedere come avrebbero reagito.

È una fantasia, come tale prendetela.

Ok, titoli di testa con:

**Odissea Veneziana (!)**

**(Little) Death in Venice **

"Certo che Alex vestito così mette veramente i brividi!" esclamò Scott fissando l'uomo che, in piedi davanti al grande specchio, sembrava invece molto fiero del suo costume nero bordato di pelliccia e soprattutto della maschera bianca con un rostro adunco a becco di uccello che gli copriva il volto, solitamente bonario.

"Già…" annuì Gloria divertita.

"Che ne dite?" domandò, entusiasta, il veterinario con suo formale accento _british_, passandosi le mani guantate sulla severa tonaca che lo copriva fino ai piedi.

"Non è fantastico?" proseguì, girandosi di tre quarti "Sapete che questo abito fu ideato nel 1630 dal medico francese Charles De Lorme nell'ingenua speranza che le erbe aromatiche contenute nel becco proteggessero i dottori dal contagio della terribile pestilenza che all'epoca funestava Venezia?".

"Ah, ecco, ora è tutto molto più chiaro…" chiosò Matt, che era appena entrato nel piccolo locale traboccante di stoffe, armi finte, maschere variopinte e cappelli d'ogni foggia.

"Il viaggiatore accorto sa che a volte la nebbia rivela la via più della luce di un terso mattino di primavera" sentenziò a quel punto Bruce, avvolto dalla testa ai piedi in un coloratissimo costume da Arlecchino.

Scott sgranò gli occhi, interrogativo.

Alex non trattenne uno sbalordito "eh?" .

Gloria piegò la testa da un lato e rivolse istintivamente lo sguardo sull'uomo che le stava accanto; lui, ancora una volta, non la deluse.

Infatti, Matt guardò il giapponese e rise.

"Hai proprio ragione!" esclamò "anche se nel tuo caso bisognerebbe porsi qualche domanda, non credi?".

"Beh, secondo Alessio" rispose l'orientale scrollando le spalle "Arlecchino è una maschera piena di fantasia, di immaginazione… un po' ingenua, forse, e stravagante".

"E soprattutto a quanto pare inventava imbrogli e scherzi a spese dei suoi padroni…" lo punzecchiò il milionario.

A un tratto l'urlo terrorizzato di T-BOB li fece sobbalzare tutti.

Il piccolo robot fece un passo indietro, inciampò goffamente in una delle pieghe del tappeto che copriva il pavimento e cadde trascinando a terra con sé un pesante costume da centurione romano, che si sparpagliò al suolo con un sonoro clangore metallico.

A quel punto fu Scott a ridere, chinandosi sull'amico meccanico.

"Alex, a quanto pare il tuo costume non era un granché nel tenere alla larga i microbi della peste, ma con T-BOB funziona a meraviglia!" esclamò, guardando l'inglese.

"Ecco a lei, mister Trakker" la voce di Alessio, il titolare della sartoria teatrale cui si erano rivolti per affittare i costumi, era ossequiosa e l'uomo non parve far caso al pasticcio che giaceva ai suoi piedi.

"Una nobile, elegante Baùta veneziana al suo servizio!" esclamò, facendo capolino dalla stretta porta a vetri e porgendo all'altro una magnifica cappa di velluto nero su cui erano posati un tricorno di raso dello stesso colore e una maschera bianca dalla forma strana.

"Wow" lo prese in giro Gloria "un vero, autentico nobiluomo della Serenissima! Forse però stonerà un tantino con la tua auto…"

"Infatti" replicò lui con un sorriso "stasera niente Thunderhawk e niente maschere, se non questi stupendi costumi".

"In fondo, siamo qui in vacanza" aggiunse Alex.

"E cosa c'è di meglio di un _Mardi Gras_ nella favolosa patria del Carnevale?" concluse Bruce.

"Hai avuto una splendida idea, Matt".

"Beh, in fondo non è stata tutta opera mia" si schermì questi, spostando lo sguardo sull'amica "anche Gloria ha contribuito alla riuscita della vacanza scegliendo il ballo a Palazzo Morosini".

"Oh, non sai quanto!" replicò lei strizzandogli l'occhio "Sarà una vera sorpresa".

"A proposito di soprese" le domandò a quel punto Matt "Tu quale costume indosserai?".

"Davvero pensi che te lo dirò?!" scherzò lei di rimando "Oh, no, anche questo fa parte della sorpresa".

"Anzi" aggiunse, avvicinandoglisi un po' "scommetto che non riuscirai a riconoscermi".

L'uomo scosse il capo sorridendo "Non contarci, un buon capo sa sempre dove sono i suoi uomini… e comunque ti riconoscerò da questo" aggiunse, indicando il bracciale comunicatore che tutti loro portavano al polso.

"E se non lo mettessi stasera?" lo sfidò lei, guardandolo negli occhi "Come ha detto Alex, siamo in vacanza e di Veleno qui intorno non c'è neanche l'ombra".

OOOO

Sola nella sua camera d'albergo, Gloria Baker scostò le tende e aprì la grande finestra che dava sulla laguna; si sporse appena e respirò il lieve sentore salmastro che il vento portava fin lassù.

Da lontano, le giunse il grido malinconico di un gabbiano.

Sospirò, lo sguardo perso nelle acque scure che, sotto di lei, parevano accendersi delle mille sfumature fiammeggianti del tramonto.

La prima volta che l'aveva incontrato… erano passati alcuni anni, eppure ricordava ancora tutto con impressionante precisione.

La strana telefonata che l'aveva interrotta nel bel mezzo di una lezione di kung fu, la voce reticente dall'altro capo dell'apparecchio.

E ancor più strana la segretezza dell'appuntamento, in un luogo che non aveva mai visto prima e di cui - aveva dovuto promettere - non avrebbe parlato con anima viva.

Gloria richiuse le imposte e si sedette sul letto.

_La sua voce mi scivolava addosso come le note di un organo, facendomi vibrare. _

_Quando pronunciò il mio nome, mi suonò quasi come una carezza. Era la voce più ricca e profonda che avessi mai sentito._

_Riuscivo appena a guardarlo; sapevo che i suoi occhi erano grandi, di un azzurro intenso e magnetico, che lui era potente e tormentato. _

_Sentivo che la sua presenza offuscava tutto il resto, la grande sala, le altre persone presenti._

_Parlava guardandomi, ma io a stento riuscivo ad ascoltare._

_Era alto, radioso._

_I suoi occhi erano di un azzurro così intenso che quando sbatteva le palpebre sprigionavano un piccolo lampo improvviso che mi dava quasi un senso di paura, paura della tempesta che mi avrebbe completamente travolta. _

E infatti l'aveva travolta, inevitabilmente.

Trasse un sospiro e, pensierosa, si avvicinò al frigobar e ne tirò fuori tutte le bottiglie in miniatura che conteneva; le mise una in fila all'altra sul comodino - wisky, vodka, una piccola tequila - ok - e una stupida, leggerissima, bibita alla frutta che non le sarebbe servita a niente - contò.

Fissò con disgusto la bottiglina rosa e afferrò le altre tre tenendole tutte in una mano; poi aprì la prima e la bevve tutta d'un fiato.

Woh! Esclamò, asciugandosi le labbra.

Non era certo un'alcolizzata e anzi di solito reggeva i drinks alla grande, ma quella sera sentiva il bisogno di un aiutino… la verità era che aveva una fottuta paura che qualcosa andasse storto.

Il ballo in maschera, il gioco del "saprai riconoscermi?" e anche tutto il resto: si era infilata in un casino più grande di lei, questo era chiaro. E se lui l'avesse respinta? Peggio, se l'avesse ignorata o non si fosse accorto di lei?

Sì, decisamente aveva bisogno di un incoraggiamento, considerò, scolandosi le altre due bottigliette una dietro l'altra.

Ma, chissà, dopo aver indossato il suo costume le cose sarebbero andate meglio.

OOOO

"Ehi!"

Rax sbuffò spazientito all'indirizzo della donna che, in piedi davanti alla finestra, stava immobile con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo fisso sulle luci della città, vicine a disciogliersi nell'acqua oscura del mare.

"Ehi, Vanessa!" ripeté e, dato che lei non gli rispose e non si voltò neppure a guardarlo, le toccò bruscamente il braccio.

Allora lei fece un cenno verso di lui, pur continuando a restare in silenzio.

"Non preoccuparti" rispose alla fine e la sua voce suonò come se provenisse da un posto molto lontano da lì.

"Di' a Mayhem che so come entrare".

L'uomo si accarezzò nervosamente il pizzetto scuro: maledizione, Vanessa sembrava così assente quella sera… forse era quella città tanto diversa da tutte le altre, oppure l'atmosfera strana del Carnevale.

E se avesse ricominciato? Si chiese con una punta d'ansietà.

Fino a quel momento era sempre riuscito a coprirla con gli altri, anche se dopo l'ultimo casino che aveva combinato a Dubai il capo era parso piuttosto sospettoso e forse aveva anche capito qualcosa.

Allora era riuscito a farsi promettere che avrebbe smesso, ma… era talmente strana, taciturna, lontana!

Rax si strinse nelle spalle e tacque, sperando con tutto se stesso che le cose sarebbero andate per il verso giusto e che Veleno, almeno per una volta, sarebbe riuscito a portare a casa un risultato positivo.

OOOO

Gloria era indiscutibilmente carina - considerò Matt abbottonando i polsini di merletto della camicia, ornati da luccicanti gemelli dorati.

Era gentile e, cosa ancor più importante, era una brava persona, onesta e leale.

Non certo un buon partito, scherzò tra sé e sé, ma del resto lui non era abbastanza ricco per tutti e due?

Sorrise e si gettò sulle spalle il pesante tabarro di velluto nero, morbido e lucente.

Beh, a dirla così poteva quasi sembrare la sua donna ideale, eppure in tutto quel tempo con lei non era mai riuscito ad andare al di là di un'affettuosa amicizia.

Certo, c'era il loro comune impegno in M.A.S.K. e il fatto che lui ne fosse a capo non rendeva più facili le cose; anzi, si disse con un pizzico di amarezza, forse una piega diversa tra loro avrebbe finito solo col rendere la situazione tremendamente imbarazzante.

O, meglio, aveva deciso che nella sua vita così complicata - Scott da tirar su, gli affari e occasionalmente il mondo intero da salvare - non c'era posto per niente altro.

In fondo, c'erano molte persone la cui sicurezza dipendeva dalla sua capacità di giudizio e la sua esistenza era già abbastanza soddisfacente senza bisogno di ulteriori complicazioni.

Però, concluse, quella sera il lavoro non c'entrava niente, erano tutti in vacanza… e nella città più magica del mondo, nella notte più magica dell'anno, tutto poteva accadere.

Si strinse nella spalle e sistemò sul volto la maschera che aveva scelto.

Prima di uscire, fissò la propria immagine riflessa nel grande specchio di fronte al letto: dalla liscia superficie occhieggiava una perfetta Bàuta (o Baùta? Non riusciva a ricordare come Alessio, il ragazzo della sartoria, avesse pronunciato quel nome) bianca e nera.

Certo era abituato a ben altri generi di maschere e quell'affare che gli copriva interamente il viso, bianco e rigido nella sua deformità, aveva un che di inquietante… ma l'insieme, sì, poteva andare: l'ampia cappa nera, il tricorno di raso, i pizzi della camicia candidissima, tutto gli conferiva un'aria da nobiluomo del passato che gli si confaceva.

Autorevole e, in qualche modo, misterioso.

Come gli piaceva apparire.

"M-Matt".

Il cigolio della porta che si apriva e la voce esitante del robot lo riscossero.

"Sì, vieni T-BOB" l'uomo si chinò verso di lui.

"Ho un compito da affidarti" sorrise.

OOOO

Ah, gli italiani! Il loro modo lieve di vivere così spensierato e la bellezza in cui erano immersi tanto profondamente che parevano quasi non accorgersene più… era come se avessero contagiato anche lei!

Gloria mosse piano i fianchi per sentire come la seta ondeggiava con un lieve fruscio a ogni suo gesto.

E quel costume, poi, quel costume possedeva l'arte di lasciar esprimere al suo corpo tutto il fascino che di solito cercava di nascondere.

Non era l'alcool, no, che pure le aveva acceso dentro un fuoco che ancora la turbava.

No, era il pesante raso nero che luccicava come un corpo nudo e bagnato, assecondando i movimenti delle forme con le sue pieghe abbondanti, erano i pizzi, i nastri incrociati ad arte, l'allettante sericità delle gonne vaporose che la facevano sentire di colpo consapevole della forza della sua bellezza come non lo era mai stata.

Era così affascinata dall'immagine che le rimandava la liscia superficie argentea, che non fece nemmeno caso al piccolo lampo di luce che - da dietro i vetri - per una frazione di secondo illuminò la stanza.

Raccolse i capelli in uno chignon e si sistemò sulla testa l'elaborata maschera che aveva scelto e che le nascondeva parzialmente il viso, lasciando scoperte solo le labbra: una specie di conturbante Medea color bronzo scuro su cui si contorcevano sottili serpenti dagli occhi luminosi, soffici piume colorate a circondarle il capo, le restituì dallo specchio uno sguardo incredibilmente seducente.

Certo, considerò, il suo bracciale da agente M.A.S.K. stonava in modo terribile col resto della _mise_ e per un istante si chiese se davvero sarebbe stata capace di lasciarlo sul comodino.

Forse Matt l'avrebbe considerata un'imperdonabile leggerezza e, al di là degli scherzi, non ne sarebbe stato contento; magari sarebbe riuscita a nasconderlo il più possibile sotto le trine che ornavano le lunghe maniche dell'abito.

Si guardò di nuovo allo specchio e questa volta sorrise: al diavolo quel maledetto orologio, lei aveva un potere e quella sera era assolutamente intenzionata a servirsene!

OOOO

Era stata una giornata fredda e opaca; la notte invece era stupenda, stregata, verde.

La luna splendeva e diffondeva un'incredibile bellezza sulle sottili colonne della facciata di palazzo Morosini; l'elegante Consolato francese scintillava come zucchero, le ombre si rincorrevano sull'acqua e l'oscurità profonda di alcuni angoli era solcata a metà da un'obliqua colonna di luce lunare.

L'edificio splendeva, illuminato da decine e decine di candele e fiaccole accese.

"Accidenti!" esclamò Alex, sporgendosi appena e facendo così oscillare per un istante la gondola che li stava accompagnando alla festa; Buddy al contrario, sostenendo che uno come lui si sarebbe sentito a disagio in un posto tanto raffinato e in cuor suo detestando l'idea di infilarsi dentro a un delicato affare tutto trine e sete, ne aveva approfittato per andarsene a curiosare al Casinò.

Davanti a uno spettacolo del genere, persino Bruce non riusciva a coniare nessuna espressione pseudo-confuciana che, come sempre, solo Matt tra tutti avrebbe capito.

A un tratto da una calle laterale cominciarono a diffondersi le dolci e incantate note di un'orchestra di archi, accompagnata dalla delicata voce di un clarinetto.

_E lucevan le stelle e olezzava la terra, _

_stridea l'uscio dell'orto e un passo sfiorava la rena._

_Entrava ella, fragrante, mi cadea fra le braccia._

Il tenore mugghiava, vibrando e sospirando.

_Oh! dolci baci, o languide carezze,_

_mentr' io fremente _

_le belle forme disciogliea dai veli!_

La voce struggente del pittore Cavaradossi si fondeva con quella appassionata dei violini e si innalzava - pensò Matt, gli occhi azzurri pieni di meraviglia, pieni di riflessi come la laguna - verso la luna come il fantasma di un'epoca irrimediabilmente trascorsa, lontana ormai eppure infinitamente cara e incantevole.

La sala dove si svolgeva la festa era ampia e riccamente arredata; dall'alto soffitto pendevano scintillanti lampadari di cristallo, la cui luce dorata si rifletteva sul lucido pavimento di marmo grigio-bianco. Alle pareti, antiche consolle stile Direttorio, di legno dorato e arricchite da delicate volute di stucco, sostenevano grandi specchi che riflettevano e rifrangevano le immagini, scomponendole in un caleidoscopio vorticoso di colori.

Ovunque, fiori e candele riempivano l'aria dei loro effluvi caldi e profumati.

La serata era al culmine e il salone affollato di persone eleganti e sorridenti, avvolte in sontuosi costumi d'epoca rutilanti di sete, broccati, damasco e pizzi.

Tra gli uomini abbondavano neri velluti, mantelli orlati di pelliccia e copricapi di fogge che i tre americani non avevano mai visto; le donne, fasciate in abiti colorati e luccicanti di gioielli, rivaleggiavano con lo splendore sgargiante dei fiori.

Nel vociare allegro si confondevano - notarono - l'italiano, il francese e altri idiomi che non riuscirono a distinguere.

L'orchestra pure doveva essere italiana, perché i suonatori parevano caldi come una notte d'estate nonostante fuori la temperatura dovesse essere ormai sotto lo zero; i tre notarono che tutti i musicisti indossavano complicate parrucche bianche a boccoli e sontuosi abiti settecenteschi.

Poi a un tratto un uomo massiccio con una maschera nera e dorata si fece largo al centro della sala e annunciò che le luci sarebbero state spente prima per cinque minuti, poi per dieci e infine per quindici minuti nel bel mezzo del ballo. Senza alcun preavviso e quando al maestro cerimoniere sarebbe piaciuto.

"Scegliete attentamente i vostri compagni" disse con la sua voce potente "per il _quart d'heure de passion!_".

Disse proprio così e sebbene Matt non fosse un asso in francese non gli fu difficile capire che quella era la sorpresa di cui Gloria gli aveva accennato.

Nell'improvvisa agitazione, nel trambusto generale, perse di vista i due amici confusi nella folla mascherata; si guardò intorno cercando di trovare tra l'allegra moltitudine variopinta proprio il costume che T-BOB gli aveva mostrato in foto.

Alla fine scorse Gloria che, con aria apparentemente indifferente, stava immobile accanto a una finestra e si guardava intorno; evidentemente, pensò l'uomo quando vide che non lo salutò e non gli andò incontro, non voleva tradirsi e fingeva di non conoscerlo.

Le andò incontro, le prese la mano e l'attirò verso di lui.

"Hai visto?" le sussurrò all'orecchio "E dicevi che non sarei riuscito a riconoscerti!"

La dama nera gli rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa, ma fu solo un istante.

Gli sorrise e lo seguì in mezzo alla sala già affollata.

Cominciò il ballo e dopo pochi istanti si spensero le luci.

Matt udì qualche risatina soffocata, una donna lanciò un gridolino isterico e una voca maschile, indignata, sbraitò in italiano qualcosa che non capì.

Il ballo continuò nel buio.

Cercate: "Armonie" dei Rondò Veneziano

Il milionario stringeva Gloria, le cinque dita che s'incastravano nelle dita di lei col gesto caro ai sensuali indecisi, tentando di concentrarsi sui passi e sulla musica e di ignorare che intorno a loro l'atmosfera si stava pian piano surriscaldando.

Già - considerò- le maschere davano alla gente un senso di libertà che trasformava anche le persone più raffinate in animali famelici: non vedeva a un palmo dal suo naso, eppure non era difficile immaginare intorno a lui le mani che correvano sotto i sontuosi abiti d'epoca e toccavano ciò che volevano toccare, le ginocchia che si intrecciavano, i respiri che diventavano affannosi.

La sua dama si stringeva contro di lui, appoggiandovisi con tutto il corpo tanto che lui poteva sentire la curva morbida dei seni che premevano contro il suo petto, il sentore inebriante della sua pelle, un come di patchouli…strano, pensò confusamente, che non ci avesse mai fatto caso prima.

Le luci si riaccesero e l'uomo notò che tutti avevano un'aria un po' sconvolta; alcune facce sembravano infuocate, altre invece pallidissime. Un severo Robespierre aveva i capelli tutti scompigliati e la parrucca bianca di traverso, l'abito lungo di un'elegante Maria Antonietta era visibilmente spiegazzato.

L'aria era soffocante, elettrica, quasi animalesca.

E nello stesso tempo, c'era però una facciata di raffinatezza da mantenere, una forma, un'eleganza.

Qualcuno, turbato, lasciava il salone; altri, invece, parevano come sospesi in attesa di una tempesta, altri ancora aspettavano con uno strano scintillio negli occhi.

Matt si guardò intorno, si piegò sull'amica e le chiese in un soffio "Pensi che qualcuno si metterà a gridare o perderà il controllo?" "Forse io potrei" pensò.

Lei però non rispose, seguitando solo a sorridergli.

La musica proseguì e dopo pochi minuti le luci si spensero di nuovo.

La stessa voce sonora di prima disse: "Questo è il _quart d'heure de passion_, signori e signore, adesso vi verranno concessi dieci minuti. Poi quindici".

Tra gli ospiti mascherati si levarono piccole grida soffocate, una donna protestò debolmente.

La dama nera a un tratto piegò la testa, si avvicinò al suo compagno e gli lasciò cadere un bacio sul collo, l'unica parte che la maschera lasciava scoperta. Le sue labbra erano leggere, eppure ardenti, e Matt ebbe la sensazione che dove si erano posate gli avessero lasciato un'impronta bruciante.

_Ah, Gloria, se il tuo intento era sorprendermi, eccome se ci sei riuscita!_

Poi, senza una parola, la donna cominciò a morderlo sul collo, forte, tanto che lui sentì i suoi denti serrarsi dove palpitavano le vene.

Si schiacciò contro di lui e gli si strusciò addosso.

Lui chiuse gli occhi ed ebbe la sensazione di barcollare per l'emozione, di essere trasportato da un'onda di desiderio che s'innalzava da tutto ciò che lo circondava: la città, la notte, le luci, la musica e gli altri ballerini.

Quando si riaccesero di nuovo le luci, il disordine e la confusione apparvero ancora più grandi.

"Si trasformerà in un'orgia…" pensò Matt.

La gente, nei suoi sontuosi costumi colorati, si guardava intorno con occhi dilatati: parevano abbacinati dalla luce improvvisa, ma in realtà ciò che li abbagliava era il tumulto del loro sangue.

Le maschere, la febbre dei sensi annullavano le distinzioni, i pregiudizi e i ruoli: erano solo uomini e donne, niente altro.

Guardò Gloria, considerando che attraverso la complessa maschera che aveva scelto quella sera non riusciva a distinguere nemmeno il colore dei suoi occhi…quello non lo vedeva, ma sentiva su di sé il suo sguardo ardente, come drogato.

Si erano già spinti più in là di dove avrebbe consigliato loro il buon senso e comprese che, se fosse rimasto, le cose avrebbero preso una direzione che non era sicuro di voler prendere.

In fondo, perché complicare il loro rapporto rischiando di farla soffrire, di non riuscire - nella sua vita già così piena - a metterla al primo posto come avrebbe meritato?

"Meglio andare prima del prossimo black-out" disse, allora, con un tono carezzevole che sperava mitigasse la delusione della ragazza.

Ma lei annuì, sorridendo con quelle stesse labbra rosse che solo qualche istante prima parevano volergli succhiare via l'anima dal corpo.

OOOO

"Sì, capo, tutto ok. È dentro anche lei".

Rax chiuse la comunicazione e si strinse nel giubbotto, tremando per il freddo.

Levò lo sguardo verso la facciata illuminata del consolato e con frustrazione s'immaginò tutti quei ricconi annoiati che si pavoneggiavano al caldo nelle eleganti sale affrescate, ingozzandosi di champagne e tartine al caviale mentre lui era costretto a starsene lì fuori impalato a congelarsi il culo.

E quella maledetta sgualdrina di Vanessa come al solito era in ritardo.

Fino a quel momento era riuscito a calmare Mayhem, ma di certo tra poco lo avrebbe richiamato…in fondo si trattava pur sempre di mettere le mani sulla famosa Pala d'oro custodita nel presbiterio della basilica di San Marco: centinaia di chili di metallo prezioso, 1300 perle - il mercenario ripeté a mezza voce, rigirandosi in bocca ogni parola come una caramella - 400 granati, 300 zaffiri, 300 smeraldi, 90 ametiste e poi 75 spinelli, 15 rubini, 4 topazi e 2 cammei.

In tutto, ben 1927 gemme!

C'era solo da sperare che il piano elaborato dal capo - lui fuori a far da palo, Mayhem già sul posto, Vanessa e Malloy infiltrati in quel ridicolo palazzo tutto addobbato a festa che aveva l'unico pregio di possedere, nascosto nelle fondamenta, un tunnel segreto scavato durante la seconda guerra mondiale per salvare i tesori della Basilica dalle razzie tedesche - una volta tanto avrebbe funzionato.

OOOO

Matt prese per mano la dama nera e uscì con lei sulla veranda, una specie di bovindo le cui ampie finestre si affacciavano direttamente sulla laguna, deciso a ritrovare quanto prima gli altri e a concludere la serata in maniera decisamente tranquilla.

Il freddo improvviso lo calmò e spinse lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte marino.

Era una notte di cristallo e di ghiaccio: ebbene non tirasse nemmeno un alito di vento, l'aria limpida pareva attraversata da innumerevoli lame aguzze che segnavano la pelle, irrigidivano i muscoli e trasformavano il fiato in sbuffi di vapore biancastro.

Nel cielo insolitamente terso brillava solo una pallida falce di luna; l'atmosfera gelida e immobile rimandava i suoni, anche i più lontani, con impressionante chiarezza.

Spostò lo sguardo sull'amica che adesso pareva distante, gli occhi

perduti verso l'orizzonte notturno.

Con una fitta di delusione, considerò che non c'era voluto poi molto a smorzare l'improvviso entusiasmo di Gloria: evidentemente il suo fascino perdeva colpi, o magari era solo troppo tempo che non si trovava più in una situazione del genere.

Già, sospirò, era decisamente passato troppo tempo.

Quel che non si aspettava fu che la sensuale Medea, cogliendolo di sorpresa, lo spingesse con forza contro la parete.

"Ma…" tentò una debole protesta però la dama, ormai vicinissima, lo fissò per un istante, gli fece segno di tacere e con un unico gesto preciso gli tolse la maschera.

Gli si avvicinò ancora, seguitando a fissarlo da dietro l'elegante volto di cartapesta, le labbra appena dischiuse senza parlare, bruciandolo con l'alito del suo desiderio.

Sorrise di una lenta, carminia, malia.

Poi lo baciò. La sua lingua si allacciò strettamente a quella di lui, le girò intorno e intorno, poi si fermò a toccarne solo la punta; Matt sentì che aveva un sapore speziato e alcolico e, confusamente, considerò che l'amica doveva averci dato dentro con i drink per spingersi fino a quel punto con lui.

Lo baciò voluttuosamente, come se stesse bevendogli tutta la bocca, la lingua, il senno e il respiro.

Il milionario inarcò la schiena con l'unico risultato che il suo corpo venne ad aderire ancor di più con quello di lei; non poté impedire al sangue di salirgli al volto, imporporandolo appena.

Solo, si augurò che non se ne fosse accorta.

La donna sbottonò la camicia molto lentamente e lui avvertì le sue mani che slacciavano ogni bottone e lo toccavano piano, poco a poco, e la sua bocca che lo baciava e lo toccava. Facendogli un po' male con i denti, riempiendolo di sensazioni per tutto il corpo, sciogliendo ogni nodo di tensione, dissolvendolo.

Tornò alle sue labbra e dopo un istante le lasciò; muovendosi contro di lui, percorse baciandolo e leccandolo il collo, il torace, l'addome. Si soffermò a lungo sui capezzoli, bagnandoli di saliva e mordendoli fino a strappargli un gemito di piacere-dolore. Avvertiva il calore della sua pelle, sentiva il suo respiro e il suo odore gli riempiva le narici.

A un tratto, quasi senza toccarlo, solo sfiorandolo (e con questo, eccitandolo) slacciò la fibbia della cintura, aprì i pantaloni e tirò giù la lampo. Nel far questo, scoprì appena un lembo di pelle sopra l'orlo dei boxer. Percorse con la lingua la sottile linea di radi peli dorati che dall'ombelico arrivava all'inguine.

Sentiva il suo sguardo, carico di eccitazione, posarsi su di lui con tanta insistenza che gli sembrava quasi di avvertirne il tocco sulla pelle nuda.

Ansimò, sentendo che stava per perdere il controllo; non avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare, ma l'abilità delle sue carezze - e la passione che sembrava guidarle - e l'assurdità della situazione cospiravano a eccitarlo senza che lui stesso riuscisse a spiegarsene la ragione e anzi contro ogni valida ragione.

Con la coda dell'occhio, notò che non portava il bracciale-comunicatore e per una frazione di secondo gli attraversò il cervello l'idea di fermarsi e farle notare con tono di rimprovero la sua mancanza.

Ma fu solo una frazione di secondo.

In fondo, come aveva già capito, era passato davvero troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che si era trovato in una situazione del genere…

Istintivamente chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, quando lei si chinò su di lui e il suo tocco divenne più insistente.

Contrasse i muscoli dell'addome in uno spasmo perché la sua lingua era agile e veloce come un pugnale e lo tormentava allo stesso modo, lasciandolo senza fiato.

C'era qualcosa di strano nelle sue carezze, a volte dolci e struggenti, altre appassionate e quasi violente, come le carezze di un animale selvatico; e qualcosa di animalesco in quelle mani che percorrevano tutto il suo corpo, che scivolavano su di lui lasciandogli segni profondi e facendolo vibrare dalla testa ai piedi.

Pensò che l'avrebbe fatto impazzire: sollevato per una volta dalla necessità di dirigere e condurre, si concesse il lusso di smettere di pensare a quanto fosse folle quella situazione.

Si concentrò soltanto sul piacere che lo avvolgeva in spirali incandescenti, con sempre maggiore durata e intensità, lasciandolo fluttuare in un mondo oscuro, lasciandogli sentire solo la pelle soffice che vibrava.

E ogni tocco, che era felicità.

OOOO

Rax gettò via con stizza l'ennesima sigaretta e imprecò a mezza voce.

Ormai era chiaro.

Qualcosa - tanto per cambiare - non era andato per il verso giusto: solo che stavolta non c'entravano quei buffoni mascherati di M.A.S.K., bensì Vanessa che pareva scomparsa nel nulla e aveva lasciato il povero Malloy alle prese con la security interna del Consolato e la ricerca dello stramaledetto tunnel sotterraneo.

Più che evidente che quel mentecatto non sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela.

Già, era stata lei a far saltare il piano di Mayhem e Dio sa se quella volta lui sarebbe riuscito ancora a coprirla.

Sospirò.

Non era un genio e nemmeno quel che comunemente si dice una brava persona, però a Vanessa era affezionato.

Anche se lo trattava sempre come spazzatura per qualche strana, oscura ragione, le voleva bene e si preoccupava per lei.

Soprattutto quando, come quella notte, si infilava in casini mostruosi.

Che assurdità!

Vanessa è bella, in gamba, terribilmente sexy - pensò - potrebbe essere amata devotamente da chiunque volesse, potrebbe persino trovare qualche povero cristo che le andasse a genio e farsi sposare.

Se non fosse per un lato perverso della sua natura: a lei piace soltanto l'ignoto.

Non le bastano la vita che fa, i viaggi, gli incontri inaspettati, le situazioni romanzesche, l'avventura… no, a lei interessa solo un uomo che non abbia mai visto e che non rivedrà mai più.

Per quell'uomo è disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa.

OOOO

Ormai Matt aveva perso completamente il controllo: con una mossa repentina, afferrò per la vita la nera Medea e la schiacciò contro il muro, strappandole un gemito.

Cercò la sua bocca e la baciò con violenza.

Seguitò a baciarle il collo, le spalle, il seno, mentre affannosamente lottava contro i lacci del corsetto e le elaborate sottogonne di pizzo; quando alla fine le spinse la testa e le spalle contro la parete e le sollevò la gonna, si accorse che non portava biancheria e rimase senza fiato.

La meravigliosa sericità della pelle e della seta del vestito si scioglievano l'una nell'altra.

Cominciò a sussurrarle parole di desiderio, mentre la teneva stretta, completamente in sua balia.

La donna sentiva il suo corpo, premuto contro il proprio più forte che poteva, la forza delle sue gambe, la sua voce che l'avvolgeva

A un tratto le sollevò una gamba e si spinse dentro di lei.

La seducente Medea si aggrappò completamente a lui, cingendogli il busto con le gambe per stringerlo a sé il più possibile; Matt sentì le sue dita scivolargli lungo la schiena, graffiandolo man mano che le sue spinte diventavano forti e veloci e poi conficcandovi letteralmente le unghie.

Occhi negli occhi, labbra contro labbra, respiri mescolati a respiri.

Senza pensare a niente, al passato, al domani, a ciò che sarebbe stato giusto fare o non fare.

L'uomo fu scosso da un tremito, inarcò la schiena e gettò indietro la testa senza respiro, come stupefatto dall'intensità del suo stesso piacere.

Una ferita.

Una ferita d'estasi e di piacere che gli trapassava il corpo come un fulmine e lo lasciò ricadere vittima di una gioia troppo grande, di una gioia che era una come piccola morte, una piccola morte accecante che nessuna droga poteva provocare, che nient'altro poteva provocare se non due corpi innamorati, uniti per un istante fino al profondo del loro essere, in ogni cellula, in ogni nervo e in ogni pensiero.

Solo per un istante.

Appoggiò il capo sulla spalla di lei, ansimante, incapace di muoversi e anche solo di formulare un pensiero coerente che non si perdesse nel battito ancora frenetico del cuore della donna abbandonata contro di lui; passarono interi minuti senza che nessuno dei due facesse un movimento o dicesse una parola.

Poi lei si allontanò bruscamente.

Ormai tutto era accaduto e, insieme, era finito.

Lei aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva da lui; lui, molto più di quanto avrebbe potuto desiderare.

Nello stesso istante, il dannato orologio iniziò a trillare e dall'interno della sala si levarono prima grida concitate, poi i colpi secchi di alcuni spari in rapida successione.

E di nuovo grida, questa volta di terrore.

Prima che Matt riuscisse a rendersi esattamente conto di cosa stava accadendo, la porta-finestra fu bruscamente spalancata e una moltitudine di invitati in preda al panico si riversò sulla veranda cercando la fuga lungo lo scalone esterno.

Il milionario si guardò intorno affannosamente, tentando nel frattempo di ricomporsi, ma la folla e l'oscurità gli impedirono di scorgere Gloria.


	2. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

"Ehi, va tutto bene?" la voce preoccupata di Bruce accolse Gloria che sopraggiungeva, scortata da Buddy.

Indossava un semplice accappatoio bianco e sembrava furibonda.

Oh, sì, davvero furibonda!

Matt sgranò gli occhi, guardandola sgomento.

_Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. E cazzo_.

In effetti, in situazioni del genere anche a uno come lui sfuggiva qualche parolaccia.

La ragazza si massaggiò la nuca e, soffocando un gemito, esclamò con stizza: "Quella serpe di Vanessa mi ha rubato il costume e mi ha rinchiuso in uno sgabuzzino!".

"Quando mi sono svegliata sono corsa subito qui, ma era troppo tardi…" aggiunse, rivolgendo su Matt un sguardo carico di delusione.

Lui deglutì a vuoto e annaspò pietosamente in cerca d'aria.

_Voglio essere sotterrato. O dilaniato. Da quattro cavalli da tiro_.

Molte volte nella sua vita Matt Trakker aveva desiderato tenere la sua M.A.S.K. ben salda a coprirgli la faccia; spesso si era trattato di vita o di morte, di vittoria o di sconfitta… al contrario in quel momento ne avrebbe avuto bisogno perché nessuno facesse caso al suo tremendo imbarazzo.

"Gloria, vado a prenderti un po' d'acqua" disse premuroso Alex.

"No, non preoccuparti… ci vado io" esclamò a quel punto Matt con un sorriso appena tirato, cogliendo al volo l'occasione.

_Io invece ho bisogno di uno scotch, anzi due. Meglio tre, va'_.

Mentre si allontanava, sforzandosi disperatamente di non mettersi a correre, Gloria lo seguì con lo sguardo, affranta.

Buddy le mise affettuosamente un braccio intorno alle spalle e le disse con aria rassicurante: "Comunque, a quanto pare la festa è stata interrotta e Veleno è stato messo in fuga".

"Praticamente non ti sei persa niente".

FINE

Scorrono i titoli di coda, al suono di:

"Casanova " dei Rondò Veneziano

Ok, come vedete vi ho risparmiato il siparietto educativo finale…del resto, cosa mai avrebbe potuto insegnare il nostro eroe a suo figlio stavolta? Mi raccomando, a papà, non fare sesso senza protezioni con seducenti sconosciute, specialmente se - per avventura - sono tue acerrime nemiche!

Note&amp;credits:

L'idea mi è venuta leggendo "What happened in Vegas" della bravissima Miratete.

Ho pensato: cosa accadrebbe se portassi il tentativo di seduzione di Gloria alle estreme conseguenze? Cosa sarebbe più destabilizzante per il karma universale di un Matt che si sbaciucchia con Bruce _fior di loto_ Sato? E come mettere insieme quest'idea con il fascino sottilmente ambiguo ed erotico del mascheramento/disvelamento?

Il racconto è ambientato nel corso della prima stagione e quindi l'identità degli agenti di M.A.S.K. è ancora segreta.

Il titolo è un'oscena metamorfosi del bellissimo racconto di Thomas Mann: spero davvero che lui, dal paradiso dei grandi scrittori, possa perdonarmi!

C'è qualche traccia dei racconti del "Delta di Venere" di A. Nin e anche una citazione de "Il Gattopardo" che sfido i più abili a trovare.

Lo stile è volutamente un po' all'antica per armonizzarsi con l'atmosfera estetizzante del racconto; quelli in corsivo sono i pensieri dei personaggi.

Mo', lo so che Gloria è una campionessa di kung fu e Vanessa è una campionessa di * tossicchia *… altro. Ma mettiamo che, che so?, quella sera la bruna agente di M.A.S.K. avesse effettivamente alzato troppo il gomito e non fosse in forma.

Il Consolato di Francia a Venezia, se non sbaglio, veramente è situato all'interno del palazzo Morosini, ma non si trova accanto a San Marco né ho notizie dell'esistenza di tunnel segreti nei suoi sotterranei.

Se vi è piaciuta, o almeno avete apprezzato l'impegno, datemi un segno (che fa anche rima).

Alla prossima.


End file.
